1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention provides heat sink for transferring heat from a heat source to a coolant fluid and a method of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical components, such as integrated circuits, generate heat that must be dissipated or cooled because heat negatively impacts electrical components. Heat sinks have been employed to dissipate heat and include successive tiers of overlapping channels above a cold plate or base against which the electronic heat component is disposed. Such a heat sink is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,635 to Gruber et al. Typically a flat cold plate or base presents parallel passages or channels all extending the same distance in the cold plate and a manifold plate overlies the cold plate. The electronic component is mounted on the opposite face of the cold plate and coolant flow through the passages to extract heat from the electronic component.
It is a constant goal to fabricate a heat sink which minimizes cost of fabrication yet maximizes the capacity to extract heat, minimizes heat sink mass while maximizing capacity to extract heat.